Everything
by Lisnaskea
Summary: Michael & Maria get in a fight and Michael tries to fix everything. Part 1/1


I'm not exactly sure when this takes place but Alex never died, just cause he's such a cool guy. The song I used is "Everything" by Lifehouse. Hope you like it and don't forget to review!  
  
  
  
"Michael, you're so frustrating!" Maria yelled at her boyfriend.  
  
"It goes both ways, Maria." He yelled back.  
  
"Ugh!" Maria cried out in frustration and stormed out of the kitchen of the Crashdown and over to where Liz was sitting with Max.  
  
"Liz, do mind handling everything? I just need to go home right now."  
  
"Yeah, sure. I'll call you later." Liz said.  
  
"Alright, thanks." Maria said as she hugged her friend and then walked out to her car and drove home.  
  
  
  
Michael sighed as Maria stormed out. He felt like everything he was doing lately wasn't good enough for her. He just wanted Maria to be happy.  
  
"Michael!" Michael turned around to see Alex behind him.  
  
"Hey Alex. What's up?"  
  
"Nothing much. Is Liz here?"  
  
"Yeah, she's out front." Alex could tell something was wrong. Probably something to do with Maria.  
  
'What happened now, Gurien?"  
  
"Maria and I got into a fight…again." Michael said and sighed. "I just want to make it up to her, you know? To show her that I really love her." Alex smiled and nodded.  
  
"I get ya and I think I have an idea. Ok, this is what you do…"  
  
  
  
Maria lay on her bed listening to her favorite CD when she heard knocking on her bedroom door.  
  
"Come in." She said as she paused the CD. She smiled as Alex walked in.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Hey Maria, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing really, I'm just trying to figure out why I put up with Michael Gurien. Help me, Alex."  
  
"That's exactly what I've come to do. I've decided to take you out for the night. You know that new café that's opened? I've heard it's great, so that's where we're going."  
  
"Alex, I really don't feel like going out tonight. I feel like curling up with a pint of chocolate ice cream and watching TV."  
  
"I'm not taking no for an answer, Maria."  
  
"Fine, fine, fine. I'll go with you, but promise me we won't talk about Michael at all."  
  
"That I can do. I'll meet you downstairs in 10 minutes." Maria got off the bed and hugged him.  
  
"Thank you, Alex!"  
  
"Anytime." He smiled at her and then went downstairs. Maria quickly changed into a black v-neck shirt and a denim skirt. She tied her hair into a messy bun and put on some lip-gloss. She pulled on her knee high boots and then took one last look in the mirror. She smiled to her self and then walked downstairs to where Alex was waiting.  
  
  
  
"…M&Ms, the melt in your mouth, not in your hand." Alex said and smiled. Maria couldn't help but laugh at yet another one of his horrible jokes.  
  
"Feeling better?" Alex asked once Maria had stopped laughing.  
  
"Yes, I am. Thank you, Alex. I really needed this." Alex smiled at her and then turned his attention back to the band that was playing on the small stage. They finished their last song and began to thank the audience.  
  
"Thanks so much for listening to us, you've been a great audience. But before we leave, we have a special presentation for a very special girl. Give it up for Michael, ladies & gentlemen!" The guitarist said as Michael walked up on to the stage and took his place in front of the microphone.  
  
"Hey, uh, hi, I'm Michael. My girlfriend and I got in a fight today and I just wanted to show her how I felt and also to say sorry. So, uh, here I go." Michael turned to the guitarist and gave him he signal to begin playing.  
  
"Find me here  
  
Speak to me  
  
I want to feel you  
  
I need to hear you  
  
You are the light  
  
That's leading me  
  
To the place where  
  
I find peace again  
  
You are the strength  
  
That keeps me walking  
  
You are the hope  
  
That keeps me trusting  
  
You are the life to my soul  
  
You are my purpose  
  
You are everything  
  
And how can I  
  
Stand here with you  
  
And not be moved by you  
  
Would you tell me  
  
How could it be  
  
Any better than this  
  
You calm the storms  
  
You give me rest  
  
You hold me in your hands  
  
You won't let me fall  
  
You still my heart  
  
And you take my breath away  
  
Would you take me in  
  
Would you take me deeper now  
  
Cause you're all I want  
  
You are all I need  
  
You are everything  
  
Everything"  
  
Maria was absolutely speechless. She could believe that Michael had got up on the stage and sang a song. A song for her.  
  
"Good surprise?" Alex asked her.  
  
"You set this up?!"  
  
"Yeah. Michael was really upset after your fight today so I told him about this place and he asked me to bring you cause he knew you wouldn't listen to him."  
  
"I love you Alex!" Maria said as she threw her arms around him.  
  
"Thanks, Maria but don't you think you should be telling Michael that right now?" Maria jumped out of her seat and ran outside the café. Michael was walking down the street when he heard Maria call his name. He turned around and saw her running up to him.  
  
"Hey." He said.  
  
"Hey." Maria said as approached him. She was at a loss for words so she just stared into his eyes.  
  
"Thank you." She finally said. A small smile appeared on Michael's face.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"Did you really mean everything in that song?"  
  
"Every word." Maria smiled and then kissed him.  
  
"I love you, Spaceboy."  
  
"I love you, Maria." He took her hand as they began walking back into the café.  
  
"I didn't know that you could sing." Maria said. He smiled a little and then said,  
  
"There's a lot you don't know about me, Maria. But, I want you to know more."  
  
"I'd like that." She said and kissed him. 


End file.
